Insomnia
by CatrienStardust
Summary: A collection of Thirteen-Centric stories. Mostly ThirteenxHouse
1. Insomnia

**This probably will be a two or three shot, maybe more. Just a bit of rambling. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Lets focus on the **_**dis**_**…**

Remy rolled over tiredly in her bed, feeling depressed. She shouldn't feel this way. She shouldn't feel like a black hole of despair just because she didn't get what she wanted. There had been times before when she hadn't got a job, and she had just shrugged and looked for another. But this time –this one- was different. She was challenged, pushed, and it made her feel different. Better. It sounded silly, but now that she had worked for a few weeks, she wanted it all. Sure, House was a nosy manipulative jerk, but he was smart, and he did the job right. Just then, the phone rang. She looked at the time. 2:47 A.M. Who would call her this late? She picked up the phone, angry at herself for never getting caller I.D.

"Hello?" She said attentively

"Hi" The voice was low, gruff, and vaguely familiar.

'Who is this?" she asked

"God" His voice sounded even more recognizable

"Excuse me, is this a prank? I'll call the police." She said, throwing her anger at not getting the job out at this caller.

"I'm so scared, hold me mommy." He said.

Then, she realized who it was. She sighed "House."

"The one and only" She could practically hear him smirking.

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love. Stuck. You have my heart."

Thirteen smiled "Right… And Hell just froze over"

"Is it Cold in here?"

"Anyhow…"

" Okay, Okay, I just wanted to make sure you'll be on time tomorrow"

"On time to what?"

"You know what…'

"Huh?"

"This isn't charades. Honestly, do you have amnesia or something?"

"What?" she asked confused. "House, it's the middle of the night. I have an interview tomorrow, I need to be on time. Tell me or I'll hang up right now" She threatened

"Ooo, Feisty!"

"House…" Said Thirteen

"Fine, recap: You applied for a job at PPTH, and you got it, now your incredibly handsome, charming, and all around awesome boss is calling you to make sure you'll be at work tomorrow."

"What are you talk-"

"You know…"

" I got the job?"

"Yes."

"But… You fired me."

"I rehired you. Yeesh Thirteen, this isn't rocket science."

Thirteen was speechless.

"Anyway, don't be late, and Thirteen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm" There was a long pause, and his voice grew quiet "I'm looking foreword to working with you…Remy."

Before Thirteen cold say one more word, he hung up, and for a long while, she just sat there, staring at the phone in her hand.

She hardly slept at all.


	2. Wonder

**Ara: I'm back, its been a long time since I've posted ANYTHING, so, well, here I am. I honestly don't know how I feel about this story, but I decided to post it anyway.**

**Disclaimer is on my profile**

**Cottages is 's idea, not mine.**

One step. One step and she was there. Looking around, she wondered how the hospital could look so big, and more importantly, how she could feel so small. _Doctor_ (she had to get used to calling herself that) Remy Hadley strode into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, (trying) to look more confident then she felt. She wore a plain but beautiful black button-down shirt and simple black slacks. Her hair was up in a classy loose pony-tail, and paired with a nervous embarrassed smile and a cup of coffee, "13" begin her first day under the fellowship of the notorious Doctor Gregory House.

Thirteen opened the door to Dr. House's office, where she had been many times before. She slipped in, unnoticed by Kutner and Taub, all extremely immersed in a discussion about some reality show, _"Hells Kitchen"_ or something. Like she cared. The door opened, and looking up, the first thing she saw was a pair of piercing unforgettable ice-blue eyes, and a cane.

"Good morning my dear little cottages"

Kutner scrunched up his face in a particularly ugly way. "Cottages?" He asked confused "I thought it was-"

"Ducklings, yes, I know" House interrupted. "But that was the old name for my old team. And if you haven't noticed, you're NOT my old team. It would be disrespectful to use the old name" He explained, as if it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and we know you're all about respect" Muttered Thirteen, receiving a badly held in snort from Kutner and a glare from House, which she responded with an innocent "Who me?" expression.

"Well why cottages?" asked Taub.

"Duh, Cottages equal Mini Houses!" House grinned as Taub groaned.

"Back to business." said House. "We don't have a case so well… Everyone gets clinic duty, hooray!"

"But-"Began Kutner

"Hey, No buts. Get to work" Demanded House.

Reluctantly, Taub and Kutner exited the room single file style, grumbling the whole way. Remy, however, stayed behind.

"Everyone includes you, you know"

House leaned on the back of her chair, tossing around his oversized red tennis ball.

"I know." She said, standing up.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"I had a question" She said, looking him in the eye.

"Ask away." House moved closer to her, if that was possible.

Remy's face was like stone, and she was clearly unfazed by the proximity.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're a doctor."

"Thank you, Mr. Point the obvious, I meant why me instead of Amber?"

There was silence. The only sound in the office was the soft ticking of the clock. Remy was about to give up, when suddenly House pulled her into an embrace, his lips meeting hers.

Finally they broke apart, eyes dilated, chests heaving.

"Does that answer your question?"

She nodded, speechless

"You better head to the clinic… They'll be wondering where you've been."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Let them wonder."


	3. Everything, Part 1

Just another two-shot

**Just another two-shot. Enjoy. Set after Wilson's heart Non-beta-d, as always. All mistakes on me. This was written during the wee-hours of the morning, so, well, no idea how good it is. Review!**

She lay alone, curled in a tight ball. In an empty bed. Her head felt heavy and it ached. Her eyes and face were puffy. She felt like throwing up. Her life was over. That one slip of paper, that meant both nothing, and everything. Her arms grabbed a pillow, desperate for something to hold onto. Tears cascaded down her already sopping cheeks. Just like that, alone, clutching a pillow, curled up, she fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

TBC….


	4. I worry

Author's Note: I was so incredibly inspired by that last episode, with so many Thirteen/House opportunities… There will be lot

**Author's Note: **I was so incredibly inspired by that last episode, with so many Thirteen/House opportunities… There will be lots of new Insomnia one-shots out soon! I promise  This one is set before the start of the fifth season, right after Thirteen tests herself. Enjoy!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

The man angrily raps against the fine oak door, fuming.

She answers.

"You have Huntington's!"

His eyes roam her body, taking in her sexy shorts and tank-top, toned legs and stomach, and beautiful figure, then the smaller details, her red-rimmed eyes, the bags underneath them, her chapped lips, and the pain and misery her entire body is giving off.

Startled, she remains silent, taking in his obvious fury.

"You didn't tell me!" he growls, invading the invisible bubble around her body.

"It's none of your business."

"On the contrary. It's ALL of my business." He responds, breath hot and minty on her face, making her feel dizzy and breathless. His body is perfectly aligned with hers, his face to close to hers.

"Wrong again." She manages to say, pulling away from him, self-conscious of her shorts and tank top.

"It's all of my business if one of my employees has a life-threatening disease." He argues, slightly disappointed at her refusal.

"You know yourself that it can take years for it to show up. Stop worrying about me." Thirteen counters, exasperated.

"Think highly of yourself, do you? I'm not worrying."

"Right, you're just curious, I forgot." She snaps, furious.

"Pretty much." He says casually.

"You're an ass."

"You're evading."

"I'm not dieing!"

"You're denying."

"It's none of your business!" She yells.

"Wrong again." He mocks, voice rough and low, using her own words against her before pulling her body to his.

"House? What the hell?" She asks, only to be cut of by his warm lips on hers.

It is odd, being kissed like this, forceful and bitter and sweet and lightheaded-making. She can't pull away, as House has managed to effectively pin her body against her door, now closed. Not that she'd want to pull away, anyway. She can't think, only feel and it's nice. She thinks too much, especially since the test. Right now, in his arms, with his lips on hers, it is easy to pretend he wants her, and that she is safe. Too easy. She is losing herself, and his hands are now underneath her shirt, wandering further and further upwards… This is so much, to much, and she can't think and everything is swirling and moving…

Then, he pulls away, pain in his eyes. "You're wrong. So wrong I worry. I care. I don't want you to die, don't want…" His voice, husky, trails off as he strokes the smooth pale skin of her striking face. His hand grips his cane, so tightly his knuckles turn white.

She nods, wanting him to say no more. "I know."

Then, he is gone.


	5. He understands

He understands

He understands.

She is withdrawn, distant, hurt. Angry. Her mood swings are expected. One second, I love you, the next, I hate you.

He understands.

It is hard for her. She is going to die. Soon. In twelve, twenty-four years, she will be gone. Just like her mother, she will be gone. And no one will remember her. She doesn't even have a name. Thirteen. Will she even be alive in thirteen years?

He understands.

At night, he holds her. He is her knight in shining armor, fending off all her demons. He holds her, pressing his lips to her dark hair. They are both broken. And yet, together, they are whole. It is the only thing that keeps her going. Him.

He understands.

After two months, she has put up her armor again. She is the same Thirteen, evasive, mysterious, strong. And yet, she is different. She knows now. She wants to be all she can be.

_Maybe you already have wings_

If that is so, she will fly as close to the sun as she can.

He understands.

Together.


	6. Green, part 1

Green

**Author's Note: **After one day, I'm back again, whee!

This is written specially for VisualIDentificationZeta, who wanted Thirteen and House expecting a baby. This isn't _quite_ what she wanted, but its close, and don't worry, it will end out happy! Later I promise to write exactly what she wanted.

Also, I didn't get enough reviews last time… It made meh sad…

Enjoy!

Green

She'd always liked the color. It had once been to her the color of rebirth and renewal. It was the color of springtime, and buds on a newborn tree. Yes, green was a beautiful color.

But not now.

It said green, positive, confirmative, yes.

It was a teeny tiny little death sentence, "Hi, I'm a parasite growing inside you, whee!"

She was pregnant.

Of course there was no doubt who the father was. She hadn't slept with anyone in over two years. Other then _him_, that is.

She sat, bent over, clutching the stick as if it was a lifeboat, and she was thrown overboard. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. There was no way out. _He_ wouldn't take it for his child. _He _would desert her, and the child. She had to get rid of it, much as it pained her.

No.

She couldn't! She had always wanted a child, and now she had one. She couldn't just dump it in a trashcan like some irresponsible hick. She had to be responsible, and take control of her actions.

What if the child had Huntington's? No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

She dialed the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. I'd like to make an appointment…"


End file.
